Law
Law & Order: UK is a British police procedural and legal television programme, adapted from the American series Law & Order. Financed by the production companies Kudos Film and Television, Wolf Films, and Universal Media Studios,1 the series originally starred Bradley Walsh and Ben Daniels, though the latter was succeeded by Dominic Rowan. This is the first American drama television series to be adapted for British television,2 while the episodes are adapted from scripts and episodes of the parent series. Series 1 was broadcast in 2009. In June 2014, broadcaster ITV and producer Kudos issued a joint press release announcing that series 8 would be "the last to be transmitted for the foreseeable future".3 Contents 1 Premise 1.1 The police portion 1.2 The trial portion 2 Conception 3 Cast changes 4 Series 4.1 Series 1-4 (2009-2011) 4.2 Series 5-6 (2011-2012) 4.3 Series 7-8 (2013-2014) 5 Episodes 6 Filming 7 Cast 7.1 Characters 8 Broadcast 9 Reception 10 Home releases 10.1 Region 2 10.2 Region 1 11 References 12 External links Premise In the criminal justice system, the people are represented by two separate yet equally important groups: The police who investigate crime, and the Crown Prosecutors who prosecute the offenders. These are their stories. —Opening narration spoken by Robert Glenister. Law & Order: UK is a British adaptation of the American Law & Order franchise, one of the most successful brands in American primetime television.1link Law & Order: UK is based in London and duplicates the episode format of the original series. The first half focuses on the perpetration of a crime and the related police investigation typically culminating in an arrest, while the second half follows the legal and court proceedings in an effort to convict the suspect.4 The show dwells little on the characters' back-stories or social lives, focusing mainly on their lives at work.5 The police portion For most of Law & Order: UK's run, the cold open or lead-in of the show began with the discovery of a crime, usually a murder. The scene typically began with a slice of everyday life in London, (usually the scene would be the same as the US version of the episode but with a British institution instead, e.g. A British fish and chip shop instead of an American coffee shop). Some civilians would then discover the crime victim, or sometimes the crime would occur in a public place and they would be a witnesses or a victim of a crime. The police are represented in the show by Metropolitan Police Force Murder Investigation Unit, with two Criminal Investigation Department (CID) detectives, a senior detective sergeant (DS) and a junior detective sergeant (DS), who report directly to their boss, a detective inspector (DI) or detective chief inspector (DCI). During the preliminary crime scene examination, the featured detectives make their first observations and will come up with theories followed by a witticism or two, before the title sequence begins. The detectives often have few or no good clues — they might not even know the victim's identity — and must usually chase several dead ends before finding a likely suspect. They investigate the crime by collecting evidence at the crime scene (with the help of Scenes of Crime Officers (SOCOs)), visit the coroner or forensic pathologist for clues to the victim's cause and time of death (sometimes the victim's identity from dental records or fingerprints). The police will also inform relatives of the victim's death, interview witnesses, trace the victim's last known movements (by talking to the victim's family and friends). as well as visiting the crime laboratory for evidence (e.g. such as fingerprints, DNA and ballistics etc.), records and research for information on financial details and background information on both victim(s) and suspect(s). In some instances, psychologists and/or psychiatrists are called in for insight into the criminal's behaviour or modus operandi. All the while, the detectives report to their commanding officer, keeping them informed and being advised on how best to proceed next. When the investigation leads to one or more suspects, the police will take the case to their boss, who decides if there is enough for a search and/or arrest warrants (though sometimes the commanding officer will consult with the CPS office to see if the case is strong enough) and whether or not any back-up (such as uniformed officers or armed police) is needed. The detectives will then arrest the suspects(s), with sometimes the police having to chase the accused through the streets of London. The scene then shifts to the interrogation room where the detectives interrogate the suspect(s), until they ask for a solicitor, their defence barristers show up and asks the suspect not to talk anymore or the Crown Prosecution Service decides they have enough to press charges. The trial portion Towards the middle of a show, the police will begin to work with the prosecutors to make the arrest, though sometimes the CPS team will on occasion appear early on to arrange a plea-for-information deal or to decide if the detectives have enough evidence for search warrant(s) and/or arrest warrant(s) before arresting the suspect or suspects and an arraignment scene will follow. The matter then is taken over by a pair of crown prosecutors, a senior crown prosecutor (sometimes referred to as a Chief Crown Prosecutor) and a junior crown prosecutor (sometimes referred to as a Crown Advocate) from the office of the London Crown Prosecution Service. They discuss deals, prepare the witnesses and evidence, and conduct the Crown's case in the trial. The crown prosecutors work together and with the coroner's office, the crime laboratory (including Fingerprint analysts, DNA profilers and Ballistics analysts), and psychologists and/or psychiatrists (if the defendant uses an insanity plea) all of whom may be needed to testify in court for the prosecution. The police may also reappear to testify in court or to arrest another suspect, but most investigation in the second segment is done by the CPS office, who always consult with the local London CPS Director for advice on the case. If the case is very weak then the police would re-investigate. Unlike many legal dramas (e.g. Kavanagh QC and Rumpole of the Bailey), the court proceedings are shown from the prosecution's point of view, with the regular characters trying to prove the defendant's guilt, not innocence. The second half usually opens with the arraignment of defendants and proceeds to trial preparation, including legal research and plea negotiations. Some episodes include legal proceedings beyond the testimony of witnesses, including motion hearings, (often concerning admissibility of evidence); jury selection; and allocutions, usually as a result of plea bargains. Many episodes employ motions to suppress evidence as a plot device, and most of these end with evidence or statements being suppressed, often on a technicality. This usually begins with the service of the motion to the CPS team, follows with argument and case citations of precedent before a judge in court, and concludes with visual reaction of the winning or losing attorney. Many episodes use outlandish defence scenarios such as Diminished responsibility (e.g. "Genetics"/"Television"/"God"/"the devil made me do it" and intoxication defence) and Temporary insanity (Ie "Black Rage"/"White Rage"/"Sports Rage"). Also episodes revolve around moral and ethical debates including the right to die (euthanasia), the right to life (abortion) and the right to bear arms (gun control). The episode usually ends with the verdict being read by the jury foreperson and a shot of both the winning and losing parties. The scene then shifts to the Crown Prosecution Service London office where the team is leaving the office to go home while contemplating either the true guilt of the accused, the defence scenarios they used or the moral or ethical debate of the episode. Conception One of the distinguishing features of Law & Order is a black-and-white intertitle card, which gives the description of the time, date and setting of each scene. This intertitle is the first title from "Care". Law & Order: UK was first imagined by franchise creator Dick Wolf in 2000; however, at the time, no network was willing to pick up a pilot for the series.6in citation given Wolf managed to attract scriptwriter Chris Chibnall, who had previously worked on British productions Torchwood, Life on Mars and Born and Bred, to write a series of 13 adaptions from the original Law & Order series. Wolf then asked Chibnall to look through the Law & Order Bible, a book released in the United States containing a collection of synopses for every episode. Chibnall picked 13 episodes that could be adapted for British television, watched the originals on DVD, and then wrote the adaptations to accommodate contractual requirements with production company Kudos, and to build on the show's reputation of successful storytelling. Subsequently, the series was picked up by ITV. One of the episodes Chibnall adapted, however, had to be scrapped because of incompatibility with English law, resulting in a different episode being adapted. Wolf then attracted producer Richard Stokes to the series, but he stated that a 13-episode series would be too long for broadcast on British television, and thus, he separated the 13 scripts into two separate series. Wolf, however, objected to this, claiming that it wouldn't be an issue, as each series in the United States contains 22 episodes per series. Wolf pushed ITV for more episodes per series, but his attempt was unsuccessful. Each of the 13 scripts was updated for contemporariness, and while the difficulties of adapting the scripts for the English legal system exceeded the expectations of the production team, Stokes opined that audiences familiar with both shows would enjoy them for their distinctions. Further series have continued to adapt scripts from the original Law & Order series. Many of the familiar hallmarks of the original Law & Order series were carried through into the adaptation, including the styling of the opening music, black-and-white intertitles, using Wolf's signature "clanging cell door" sound, and hand-held camera work. Stokes later expressed his praise for the Kudos' method of "guerrilla filming" on the streets of London. Wolf later described the biggest difference between the two series as the wigs, claiming, "The law is not really that dissimilar and, you know, murder is murder."78 Cast changes In August 2012, ITV announced that they had renewed the show for an eight-episode seventh series. Due to other commitments, neither Harriet Walter nor Freema Agyeman returned, and they were replaced by Paterson Joseph and Georgia Taylor in the roles of Detective Inspector Wes Layton and Junior Crown Prosecutor Kate Barker respectively.9 On 27 February 2013, it was confirmed that Paul Nicholls who plays Detective Sergeant Sam Casey would be leaving the series in the sixth episode of Series 7.10 On 8 April 2014, it was confirmed that Paterson Joseph, who plays Detective Inspector Wes Layton, would be leaving the series, with his character to be killed off in episode 7 of series 8.11 He was replaced by Sharon Small as DI Elizabeth Flynn in episode 8. On 3 June 2014, ITV confirmed that Bradley Walsh had declined a contract option to return for a ninth series, simultaneously the show was retired indefinitely.12 Series Series 1-4 (2009-2011) The first four series of Law & Order: UK starred Bradley Walsh, Jamie Bamber and Harriet Walter, Ben Daniels, Freema Agyeman and Bill Paterson. Each commission consisted of thirteen-episode seasons to be broken up in 6-7 episode series. Series one was broadcast in February 2009 and concluded in March 2009 with seven episodes being broadcast. The second series followed in January 2010 and consisted of six episodes. The series was renewed for another thirteen episodes and the first seven were broadcast as series three in September 2010. The remaining six were broadcast in March 2011 as series four. The first major cast departures came at the end of the fourth series, with Ben Daniels and Bill Paterson leaving the series. Walsh, Bamber, Walter, and Agyeman all remained in their roles. Series 5-6 (2011-2012) The next series was broadcast in July 2011 and saw Jamie Bamber leave in the fifth series finale. Dominic Rowan and Peter Davison joined the main cast, replacing Daniels and Paterson. The next seven episodes were broadcast in January 2012 as series six, and saw Paul Nicholls join the cast as Sergeant Sam Casey. Jamie Bamber made his final uncredited appearance in the first episode of the series, in both flashback and photograph. It was later announced along with the commission of a seventh series that Harriet Walter and Freema Agyeman would depart off-screen, thus this was the final season to feature them as part of the regular cast. Series 7-8 (2013-2014) The departures of Walter and Agyeman meant that Bradley Walsh was the only remaining cast member who had appeared from the first episode. A seventh series of six episodes aired from 14 July 2013, after being filmed in November 2012.13 The seventh series, broadcast eighteen months after the sixth series, won its time slot for all six episodes.14 Georgia Taylor and Paterson Joseph joined the main cast, while Paul Nicholls departed during the final episode of the series. On 28 June 2013, Bradley Walsh confirmed on This Morning that an eighth series had been commissioned and would start filming in October 2013. ITV later confirmed that Law & Order: UK would return in 2014 with an eight episode series, and that Ben Bailey Smith had been cast as DS Joe Hawkins who replaces Paul Nicholls as DS Sam Casey.14 The series began airing in the UK on 12 March 2014.14 Paterson Joseph departed the main cast in the penultimate episode of the series, and was replaced by Sharon Small as Inspector Elisabeth Flynn. Former cast member Harriet Walter returned for a single-episode guest appearance. In June 2014, broadcaster ITV and producer Kudos issued a joint press release announcing that series 8 would be "the last to be transmitted for the foreseeable future".3 Episodes Main article: List of Law & Order: UK episodes Originally commissioned as a single series of thirteen episodes, episodes 1–7 were transmitted as series one, broadcast in 2009, and episodes 8–13 were transmitted as series two, broadcast in 2010. A second run of thirteen episodes was commissioned in 2010, with episodes 1–7 being transmitted as series three, broadcast in 2010, and episodes 8–13 being transmitted as series four, broadcast in 2011. A third run of thirteen episodes was commissioned in October 2010, with episodes 1–6 being transmitted as series five, broadcast in 2011, and episodes 7–13 being transmitted as series six, broadcast in 2012. In August 2012, ITV commissioned a seventh series made up of eight episodes. In Canada and the United States, for series 1-6, each thirteen episode run was transmitted as a single series, meaning a total of three seasons had been broadcast through 2012.15 In 2013, the 6-episode series 7 was broadcast as season 4 in the US, a month after the UK broadcast. No date has been announced for the US broadcast of series 8. On 30 April 2014, the final episode of Series 8 was due to air at 9:00 but was pulled from broadcast hours prior due to the storyline's similarity to the murder of British teacher Ann Maguire16 in the same week. The episode was shown on the later date of 11 June 2014.17 Filming Filming on the first series of Law & Order: UK began in January 2008,18 and at the time, discrepancies were identified by cast member Jamie Bamber, who in an interview with Variety magazine, claimed "if things are to continue the way they do, it's likely we won't get a second series."19 However, ITV commissioned a further thirteen episodes, and filming began in the third quarter of 2009.20 These episodes were subsequently broadcast from 9 September 2010.21 For the Law part of the series, frequent filming on-location around London takes place, while for the Order part, filming around the exterior of the Old Bailey takes place concurrently on Sundays. Filming of the courtroom interior, police station office and the Crown Prosecution Service office takes place on a specially built set on a disused Ministry of Defence base in Qinetiq,22 based near the M25 motorway in Surrey.23 The police station set was specifically designed with an eye for realism; with personal items on each of the desks, and an ironing board and clean shirts being placed around for the eventuality of police officers heading to court. The campus of University College London, including the main quadrangle and the cloisters, was used for the basis of filming for scenes aired in series six.7 Cast Main article: List of Law & Order: UK characters The original cast of Law & Order: UK consisted of Bradley Walsh as Sergeant Ronnie Brooks, Jamie Bamber as Sergeant Matt Devlin, and Harriet Walter as Inspector Natalie Chandler, Ben Daniels as Prosecutor James Steel, Freema Agyeman as Solicitor Alesha Phillips, and Bill Paterson as Director George Castle. Bamber was subsequently replaced by Paul Nicholls as Sergeant Sam Casey, and later Ben Bailey-Smith as Sergeant Joe Hawkins, while Walter was succeeded by Paterson Joseph as Inspector Wes Layton, and Sharon Small as Inspector Elisabeth Flynn. Similarly, both Georgia Taylor and Dominic Rowan would succeed Agyeman and Daniels, respectively, as Prosecutors Kate Barker and Jake Thorne, whilst Paterson was succeeded by Peter Davison, as Director Henry Sharpe. Original cast member Walsh left the cast prior to a potential ninth series, though ITV's decision to place the show on hiatus after the series eight finale leaves Walsh's departure a moot point, and as such he remains the only actor to appear throughout the entire run of the series. Characters Ronnie Brooks (Bradley Walsh, series 1-8), is a Detective Sergeant assigned to London's Major Incident Unit. A recovering alcoholic and absent-father, Ronnie values his job more than anything. He lives to see justice served. Ronnie is the light-hearted leader and mentor of his Junior Partner, and has turned down numerous promotions in order to make a difference on the streets. Matt Devlin (Jamie Bamber, series 1-5), is a Detective Sergeant and the Junior Partner to Ronnie's senior role. Flirtatious, tech-savvy and people-smart, Matt formed strong bonds with both Alesha and Natalie. It was no surprise then, that when he was gunned down outside a court-house, the team were inconsolable. Natalie Chandler (Harriet Walter, series 1-6; guest star series 8), is the mother-figure to Ronnie's father-figure and the Senior Investigating Officer at the M.I.U. She departed to care for her mother, who was in the late stages of a terminal disease. James Steel (Ben Daniels, series 1-4), is a senior crown prosecutor employed by the London CPS. Alesha Phillips (Freema Agyeman, series 1-6), is Steel's partner and a junior CPS prosecutor. A tough lawyer raised on the streets of London, Phillips had a flirty relationship with Devlin until his death. She departed the CPS to become a senior prosecutor in Greater Manchester. George Castle (Bill Paterson, series 1-4), was the first director of CPS London and the supervisor of Phillips and Steel. Jake Thorne (Dominic Rowan, series 5-8), was Phillips second partner, and a senior crown prosecutor. Henry Sharpe (Peter Davison, series 5-8), succeeded Castle as the director of CPS London and was the direct supervisor to Thorne and Phillips. Sam Casey (Paul Nicholls, series 6-7), is a Detective Sergeant who has worked at M.I.U. for several years. Originally assigned to investigate the death of Devlin, he was partnered with Ronnie on a full-time basis sometime during the subsequent year. He is a part-time dad, and presumably left the force to focus more wholly on the upbringing of his child. Kate Barker (Georgia Taylor, series 7-8), replaced Phillips following her promotion. Loud and nosey, Barker was a defence barrister before joining Thorne, making it exceedingly difficult to build a professional relationship upon their adversarial experiences. Wes Layton (Paterson Joseph, series 7-8), worked with Ronnie during his days on the beat. Assigned to the MIU temporarily to cover Chandler's leave, but became her permanent replacement shortly thereafter. He was assassinated during series 8 as part of a series of gun-crimes that also targeted Sharpe. Joe Hawkins (Ben Bailey Smith, series 8), was Ronnie's third and final partner. A newly promoted DS, he is far more working class than his predecessors and as such possesses greater street smarts. Eager to learn, he's a fresh mind for Ronnie to mould, and he's fiercely loyal. Elisabeth Flynn (Sharon Small, series 8) joined the team after she was promoted following an on-the-job injury. Her personal crusade was against knife-crime, making it ironic that that was the first case that fell onto her desk. She sees Ronnie as a dinosaur, and has a deep desire to modernise the police force. She appears only in the final episode of the series. Broadcast In the United Kingdom, Law & Order: UK is broadcast on ITV with repeats of the series airing on sister channel ITV3. In Ireland, TV3 broadcasts each episode a day after the British airing, however, the series is billed as Law and Order: London to distinguish itself from the original American series.24 In Canada, City began broadcasting the series on 11 June 200925 and in Australia, Network Ten began broadcasting the series in August 2009.2627 It was later moved to 13th Street, which will premiere the fifth season on February 4, 2015.28 In the United States, the series began broadcasting on BBC America on 3 October 2010 and since, Series 1-4 were shown back-to-back as were Series 5 and 6.2930 In the US, series 7 was broadcast as a 6-episode season 4; no date has been announced for the US broadcast of series 8/season 5. The series also broadcasts in France, Germany, the Netherlands, Belgium and New Zealand.31 Reception Independent writer Robin Jarossi, who attended a special preview of the premiere episode at the British Film Institute in London on 5 February 2009, praised the uniquely British take on the franchise for balancing the new vision while maintaining the proven Law & Order formula. Jarossi specifically extolled the unexpected casting of Bradley Walsh, the excellent use of their London backdrop, and Chibnall's adaptation of the show.32 John Boland of the Irish Independent compared Law & Order: UK to the original, ultimately deciding that the former is just as engrossing as the latter, if its tone is slightly more jocular. Boland expects ITV "has a winner on its hands."33 Andrew Billen from The Times expects the series to be successful based on the premiere episode,34 and TV Times said that "those concerned can give themselves a pat on the back because this really, really works."35 The Daily Express' Matt Baylis described the new series as "a breath of fresh air", and the Daily Mirror said "It’s all highly professional and heroic."2 Variety magazine called the series a hit, quoting NBC Universal as saying, "'Law and Order' has won its slot every week and is actually increasing its ratings." While Radio Times reviewer Alison Graham felt the series' execution was adequate, she criticised its pacing and writing; the former for not matching that of the original Law & Order programmes, and the latter for "falling headfirst into a typically British legal-drama trap of the noble prosecutor, crusading to bring the guilty to justice while pitted against the louche, self-serving defence barrister."36 Whereas, on the other hand, The Guardian's Sarah Dempster didn't feel that using the original series' camera work and stylings was appropriate for British crime drama: "Fiddly. And wrong.".2 However, later on in the series' run The Observer's Kathryn Flytt writes that despite her initial prejudices, the series "seems to have absorbed the pace and energy of the original without looking too tricksily derivative".37 In Australia, Melinda Houston commented favourably in The Age on the show's opening series, opining that the fusion between British crime drama and the US Law & Order franchise is like "a match made in Heaven."38 The premiere episode which aired on 12 August 2009, only rated 775,000 viewers, and was outside the top 15 rated shows for that period.39 Barrister Caroline Haughey, a self-confessed crime junkie, said that "Law and Order UK" made her cry: "the relationship between the officers and CPS was reasonably fair; however, the conduct of the Crown Prosecution Advocate in his talking directly to defendants and offering plea bargains was a step too far. Law And Order State Side is excellent, but the translation of that justice system into our own jurisdiction is not really possible – CPS lawyers do NOT invite defendants to CPS HQ, and do not run their own investigation."40 Home releases Region 2 DVD Volume Release Date Episodes Additional Features Series 1 (Episodes 1–7) 11 January 2010 7 Audio Commentary ("Care") Deleted Scenes Extended Scenes Alternate Beginning ("Care") Summing Up ("Vice") CPS Set Tour Interview with Jamie Bamber Interview with Chris Chibnall Interview with Bradley Walsh Interview with Dick Wolf Series 2 (Episodes 8–13) 22 February 2010 6 Audio Commentaries ("Samaritan", "Honour Bound") Deleted Scenes Extended Scenes Police Set Tour Interview with Harriet Walter Interview with Richard Stokes Interview with Robert Glenister Series 3 (Episodes 14–20) 7 March 201141 7 Audio Commentary ("Masquerade") From Dawn 'Til Dusk: Featurette Series 4 (Episodes 21–26) 11 July 201142 6 Audio Commentary ("Help") Gag Reel Series 1–4 (Episodes 1–26) 11 July 2011 26 Interview with Freema Agyeman Interview with Ben Daniels Interview with Bill Paterson Interview with Harriet Walter Interview with Jamie Bamber Interview with Bradley Walsh Interview with Richard Stokes Wardrobe Tour with Freema Agyeman Tour Of Court Set with Freema Agyeman Series 5 (Episodes 27–32) 6 February 201243 6 Interview with Dominic Rowan44 Interview with Freema Agyeman45 Interview with Peter Davison46 Series 6 (Episodes 33–39) 2 April 201247 7 Interview with Bradley Walsh48 Interview with Paul Nicholls49 Interview with Harriet Walter50 Interview with Richard Stokes Series 7 (Episodes 40-45) 7 October 201351 6 Behind the Scenes of the Train Crash Region 1 DVD title Release date Episodes Additional information Season One (Episodes 1–13) 26 October 2010 13 Audio Commentaries ("Care", "Samaritan" & "Honour Bound") Deleted Scenes Extended Scenes Alternate Beginning ("Care") Summing Up ("Vice") CPS Set Tour Police Set Tour Interview with Jamie Bamber Interview with Chris Chibnall Interview with Bradley Walsh Interview with Dick Wolf Interview with Harriet Walter Interview with Richard Stokes Interview with Robert Glenister Season Two (Episodes 14–26) 22 November 201152 13 Audio Commentaries ("Masquerade" & "Help") From Dawn 'Till Dusk: Featurette Gag Reel References This article uses bare URLs for citations, which may be threatened by link rot. Please consider convering them to full citations to ensure the article remains verifiable and maintains a consistent citation style. Several templates and the reFill tool are available to assist in formatting. (reFill documentation) (September 2016) (Learn how and when to remove this template message) 1.^ Jump up to: a b "The cream of British acting talent comes together for Law & Order:UK". United Kingdom: ITV. 17 October 2008. Archived from the original on 17 April 2009. Retrieved 26 January 2009. 2.^ Jump up to: a b c Braxton, Greg (11 March 2009). "'Law and Order' gets an Old Bailey twist". The News Tribune. Tacoma, Washington, USA: The McClatchy Company. Retrieved 12 March 2009.link 3.^ Jump up to: a b "ITV announces Law & Order: UK is to take a break from our screens". ITV Press Centre. ITV. 2014-06-03. Retrieved 2016-09-01. 4.Jump up ^ Wilkes, Neil (15 December 2008). "2009 TV Preview: Law & Order UK". Digital Spy. United Kingdom: Hachette Filipacchi (UK) Ltd. Retrieved 26 January 2009. 5.Jump up ^ "Jamie's new show 'a moral puzzle'". United Kingdom: Google News. The Press Association. 16 February 2009. Archived from the original (Reprint) on 29 August 2009. Retrieved 18 February 2009. 6.^ Jump up to: a b "Law & Order UK: Bradley Walsh". Manchester Evening News. 2010-04-20. Retrieved 2014-06-26. 7.^ Jump up to: a b "Law & Order gets UK makeover". BBC News. 23 February 2009. 8.Jump up ^ Warman, Matt (23 February 2009). "Feature: Law and Order heads to Britain". The Daily Telegraph. London. 9.Jump up ^ DarkUFO (2012-08-24). "Law and Order : UK - Renewed + Casting News | Spoilers". Spoilertv.com. Retrieved 2013-12-13. 10.Jump up ^ "Paul Nicholls quits 'Law & Order UK' after two series - TV News". Digital Spy. 2013-02-27. Retrieved 2013-12-13. 11.Jump up ^ "Twitter / NewsThisSecond: EXCLUSIVE: Wes Layton (Paterson". Twitter.com. 2014-04-08. Retrieved 2014-06-26. 12.Jump up ^ "ITV announces Law & Order: UK is to take a break from our screens | presscentre". Itv.com. 2014-06-03. Retrieved 2014-06-26. 13.Jump up ^ Munn, Patrick (2013-07-03). "ITV Sets Premiere Date For 'Law & Order: UK' Season 7". TVWise. Retrieved 2013-12-13. 14.^ Jump up to: a b c "ITV recommissions Law & Order: UK for an eighth series". ITV Press Centre. ITV. 2013-09-26. Retrieved 2016-09-01. 15.Jump up ^ "ITV commissions 13 new episodes of Law & Order: UK". tvthrong.co.uk. 18 October 2010. Retrieved 26 November 2010. 16.Jump up ^ "Law & Order: UK postponed pulled after Ann Maguire death". Primetime.unrealitytv.co.uk. 2014-04-30. Retrieved 2014-06-26. 17.Jump up ^ 9.00pm - 10.00pm (2014-06-11). "Law & Order: UK Episode 8 | presscentre". Itv.com. Retrieved 2014-06-26. 18.Jump up ^ "Cast announced for Law & Order: UK". ITV. 15 January 2008. Retrieved 26 January 2009. 19.Jump up ^ 20.Jump up ^ Holmwood, Leigh (25 June 2009). "Law & Order to return to ITV". The Guardian. London. 21.Jump up ^ http://www.itv.com/documents/doc/Law%20and%20Order%20UK%20Series%203%5B3%5D.doc 22.Jump up ^ Hoggart, Paul (2009-02-18). "Law and Order | In-depth | Broadcast". Broadcastnow.co.uk. Retrieved 2013-12-13. 23.Jump up ^ "American law... British order". The Independent. London. Archived from the original on 2009-02-23. Retrieved 24 September 2013. 24.Jump up ^ "Law and Order: London". Archived from the original on 15 March 2009. 25.Jump up ^ 26.Jump up ^ Law & Order: UK - Network Ten, Network Ten. 27.Jump up ^ Law & Order: UK premieres 12 August, tvauscast ,28 July 2009. 28.Jump up ^ Higgins, D (February 2, 2015). "New this week: Black Sails, Selling Houses Australia, Big Cat Week and Snowboarding World Cup". The Green Room. Foxtel. Retrieved February 3, 2015. 29.Jump up ^ Seidman, Robert (16 September 2010). "BBC America Brings 'Law & Order: UK' Home to the US In October". Tvbythenumbers.com. Retrieved 30 March 2011. 30.Jump up ^ "BBC America To Air Law & Order: UK (chung CHUNG!) « Spinoff Online – Covering TV, Film and Entertainment News Daily". Spinoff.comicbookresources.com. 16 September 2010. Retrieved 30 March 2011. 31.Jump up ^ ""Law & Order : UK" prochainement sur TF1 ! - News - AlloCiné". Allocine.fr. Retrieved 30 March 2011. 32.Jump up ^ Jarossi, Robin (6 February 2009). "Law & Order: UK Review Episode 1". suite101.com. Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada: Suite101.com Media Inc. "ITV1 Succeeds with London Version of US Prime-time hit" 33.Jump up ^ Boland, John (28 February 2009). "You have the right to remain brilliant...". Irish Independent. Dublin: Independent News & Media. Retrieved 16 March 2010. "I found this first UK instalment just as engrossing as its American counterpart, with Bradley Walsh an engaging London version of Jerry Orbach and Bill Paterson a striking crown prosecutor. Yet the overall tone is subtly different, a bit more jokey and a bit more sentimental, too, as evidenced in the somewhat treacly score and in some forced attempts at poignancy. But the action moves along smartly and i'll be surprised if ITV doesn't have a winner on its hands here." 34.Jump up ^ Andrew Billen (24 February 2009). "Law & Order; The Real Casino Royale; Maradona - In the Hands of the Gods". Times Online. London. 35.Jump up ^ "THE CRITICS AND THE AUDIENCE LOVE LAW & ORDER: UK". Universal-Playback. Universal Studios. 2009. Retrieved 9 October 2009. 36.Jump up ^ Graham, Alison. "Law & Order: UK — Monday 23 February — Programme Details — Radio Times". RadioTimes.com. Radio Times. Retrieved 23 February 2009. 37.Jump up ^ Flett, Kathryn (5 April 2009). "Sing a song of British drama". The Observer. London: Guardian Media Group. Retrieved 16 March 2010. "I am, rather quietly and, until now, a tiny bit secretly, enjoying the British franchise of Law and Order despite having decided in advance that it would translate badly, because the Americans do this kind of pacy plot-twisting so much better than we do. Law and Order UK has a great cast and seems to have absorbed the pace and energy of the original without looking too tricksily derivative." 38.Jump up ^ Melinda, Houston (12 August 2009). "TV highlights, August 12". The Age. Melbourne, Australia: Fairfax Media. Retrieved 16 March 2010. "It's all been tweaked just enough to be refreshing, not enough to be alienating. Plus, of course, it brings together two great television traditions: the large and distinguished school of British crime drama and the venerable 20-year history of the Law & Order franchise. It looks—and feels—like a match made in heaven." 39.Jump up ^ Seven - Daily Ratings Report, eNews eBroadcast.com.au, 13 August 2009. 40.Jump up ^ "Crime, law and why "Law & Order UK" makes me cry". TheCallSheet.co.uk. Retrieved 12 September 2013. 41.Jump up ^ "Law & Order: UK - Series 3 (2 Discs) - DVDs at Play.com (UK)". Play.com. Retrieved 30 March 2011. 42.Jump up ^ "DVDs". Bradley Walsh. Retrieved 30 March 2011. 43.Jump up ^ "Law & Order: UK - Series 5 DVD: Amazon.co.uk: Bradley Walsh, Jamie Bamber, Freema Agyeman: Film & TV". Amazon.co.uk. Retrieved 2013-12-13. 44.Jump up ^ "LAW & ORDER | UK - DOMINIC ROWAN | British Board of Film Classification". Bbfc.co.uk. Retrieved 2013-12-13. 45.Jump up ^ "LAW & ORDER | UK - FREEMA AGYEMAN | British Board of Film Classification". Bbfc.co.uk. Retrieved 2013-12-13. 46.Jump up ^ "LAW & ORDER | UK - PETER DAVISON | British Board of Film Classification". Bbfc.co.uk. Retrieved 2013-12-13. 47.Jump up ^ "Episodes 33–39".link 48.Jump up ^ "LAW & ORDER | UK - BRADLEY WALSH | British Board of Film Classification". Bbfc.co.uk. Retrieved 2013-12-13. 49.Jump up ^ "LAW & ORDER | UK - PAUL NICHOLLS | British Board of Film Classification". Bbfc.co.uk. Retrieved 2013-12-13. 50.Jump up ^ "LAW & ORDER | UK - HARRIET WALTER | British Board of Film Classification". Bbfc.co.uk. Retrieved 2013-12-13. 51.Jump up ^ "Law & Order: UK - Series 7 DVD 2013". Amazon.co.uk. Retrieved 10 July 2013. 52.Jump up ^ "Law & Order: UK DVD news: Announcement for Law & Order: UK - Season 2". TVShowsOnDVD.com. Retrieved 2013-12-13. External links Law & Order: UK at the Internet Movie Database Law & Order: UK at TV.com Category:2009 television series debuts Category:2014 television series endings Category:2009 British television programme debuts Category:2014 British television programme endings Category:2000s British television series Category:2010s British television series Category:British crime television series Category:British television series based on American television series Category:English-language television programming Category:Law & Order (franchise) Category:Law & Order: UK Category:ITV television dramas Category:Police procedural television series Category:Television series by Shine Group Category:Television series by Universal Television Category:Television shows set in London Category:Television spin-offs Category:Television series created by Dick Wolf Category:Television series by Wolf Films Category:British mystery television series